Killing me to hate you
by capstvrk
Summary: "Vous êtes plus bavard sur les réseaux sociaux" tenta t-il finalement. "Je vous retourne la remarque." Il haussa les sourcils. "Je ne fais que vous répondre." "Et moi m'exprimer."
1. Chapter 1

Jeudi 14 Janvier 2016.

_"Tony, tu m'écoutes ?"_

Le brun serra un cran plus fort sa cravate et boutonnât son veston avant de finalement faire face à la blonde qui lui criait de plus en plus fort dans les oreilles. Après la très longue journée qu'il avait passé il avouait être un peu agacé par ce comportement, mais il se contenta de lui répondre agréablement :

_"Oui ?"_

_"Il faut qu'on te voit avec Steve Rogers ce soir. Même si c'est pour discuter seulement cinq minutes avec lui. Après le drame que vous avez tout deux causé sur les réseaux sociaux je pense que tu me dois bien ça."_

_"Hors de question" _il rétorqua sèchement.

La relation entre Tony Stark et Steve Rogers n'avait jamais été amicale. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils laissaient sous-entendre. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'envoyer des piques à travers les réseaux sociaux en oubliant parfois la politesse avec laquelle ils furent pourtant éduqué. Les deux adultes faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux en ce moment et les médias n'en avaient évidemment pas perdu une miette, ce qui avait valu à Tony une sévère réprimande de la part de son agent, ne souhaitant pas voir la carrière du brun s'effondrer à cause d'une stupide querelle.

_"Dans ce cas-là tu m'expliques ton problème avec lui."_

_"Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller sympathiser avec lui ce soir et encore moins de t'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles je n'en ai pas envie."_

_"Tu sais quoi ? Je transforme ma demande en ordre, si je ne te vois au moins quelques minutes avec Rogers ce soir tu risques d'avoir des soucis."_

Elle dit avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte, isolant le brun face à son miroir. Il n'appréciait pas recevoir d'ordres, mais encore moins qu'on lui mette la pression. Malheureusement, il allait sûrement devoir y être contraint ce soir. Sa situation financière était bien plus qu'abordable, mais ça faisait tout de même plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus figuré dans un film. S'il ne voulait pas partir aux oubliettes il allait devoir faire bonne figure devant les caméras. Alors, après avoir poussé un grand soupire, il rouvrit la porte et s'installa dans la voiture, auprès de Pepper qui l'attendait impatiemment. Elle pouvait se montrer énervante (c'est d'ailleurs surement la raison pour laquelle ils eurent rompu) mais la blonde savait exactement comment fonctionnait Tony et elle arrivait toujours à tirer de lui ce qu'elle voulait.

—

Après une bonne trentaine de minutes dans les bouchons, qui semblaient ne jamais finir, ils arrivèrent à cette grande soirée bras dessus bras dessous. Ils avaient rompu, certes, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de garder une très bonne relation amicale. La soirée avait été organisée par un certain Nick Fury en l'honneur d'une des nombreuses associations qu'il aide. Tout le monde connaissait (pas forcément personnellement, mais au moins de nom) Nick Fury, c'était un peu une légende d'Hollywood. Il était là depuis longtemps et certains jeunes acteurs ont encore la chance de tourner à ses côtés. Tony ne se rendait qu'à ces soirées pour redorer son image, il lui arrivait également de retrouver certains amis de temps à autres.

Alors qu'il observait la population qui lui faisait face, Pepper lui donnât un coup de coude et lui pointa quelque chose avec sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils avant de suivre sa trajectoire et remarqua Rogers, un verre à la main en train de rire aux côtés de Sam Wilson et Bucky Barnes. Il leva les yeux au ciel, la soirée risquait d'être aussi longue que sa journée. Le brun décida donc de se rendre au bar pour commander une boisson alcoolisée. Ce, avant de sentir une main tapoter son épaule et prendre place à sa gauche. Il tourna sa tête intriguée et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il reconnut cet inconnu.

_"Rhodey ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais présent ce soir."_

_"Moi non plus, changement de dernière minute. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, comment tu vas ?"_

Rhodey, surnommé de la sorte par Tony, était son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et avaient fréquenté la même école de théâtre. Il était un peu comme Pepper : irritant, intelligent et charismatique, il faut croire que c'était le genre de personne que Tony attirait dans son entourage (en excluant cependant évidemment Steve). Le milliardaire attrapa le verre que le barman venait de lui servir et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami les éloignant un peu du bar.

_"Ça va, merci. Et toi ?"_

_"Bien."_

Le regard de Stark fut attiré par la personne qui se trouvait tout juste derrière Rhodey. C'était étrange et il n'avait aucune explication rationnelle pour l'expliquer, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait proche de Steve il avait tendance à le remarquer aussitôt. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Tony n'avait pas oublié "l'ordre" de Pepper, non, c'était tout le contraire. Ça tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête, il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour commencer la conversation. Tony fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant sous les yeux perplexe de James, qui se tourna pour voir ce que le brun fixait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes et laissa échapper un soupire amusé en comprenant.

_"Quoi ? Tu cherches encore quelque chose de péjoratif à dire à son sujet ? Je pense que tu as déjà fais le tour."_

_"En réalité, non. Pepper m'a dit d'aller lui parler mais j'avoue qu'elle me pose une colle. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ?"_

_"Tu pourrais t'excuser, par exemple ?"_

_"Pour avoir donné mon avis ? C'est pas mon genre."_

Rhodey leva les yeux aux ciels. La négociation avec Tony n'avait jamais été évidente et ça n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait le forcer à aller supplier Steve de le pardonner (parce que oui, tout le monde le savait hormis le principal concerné, c'était la faute de Tony et de sa mauvaise fois). Il se tourna à nouveau et remarqua que le blond était toujours au côté de ses deux acolytes : Barnes et Wilson. Une très bonne idée lui vint alors en tête.

Il se rapprocha d'eux et salua Sam, qui était le seul qu'il connaissait (bien) avant d'enchaîner avec les deux autres. Tony, derrière lui, était très embarrassé. Il avait été pris de court, et... de ça non plus il n'était pas fan. L'expression faciale de Steve changea et devint sérieuse quand il aperçut Tony se rapprocher du groupe. Il lui tendit tout de même sa main, par pure politesse.

_"Monsieur Stark."_

_"Rogers."_

Le brun attrapa rapidement sa main et fut étonné par sa dureté. Quant à Rhodey, Sam et Bucky ils observaient la scène, très amusés par son ridicule. Ils criaient beaucoup sur les réseaux sociaux mais c'était une autre histoire lorsqu'ils étaient face à face (tant mieux, d'ailleurs). Ils restèrent là, à se serrer la main pendant une bonne trentaine de seconde et à se regarder comme deux idiots sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils se détachèrent, pour ne pas rendre la situation plus embarrassante et Tony prit place à côté de Rhodey, favorisant sa zone de sécurité à sa sociabilité.

_"Vous passez une bonne soirée ?"_ enchaîna Steve.

_"Une très bonne soirée, oui, merci. Et vous ?"_

_"Également."_

Tony fit remonter son verre à sa bouche et avala une gorgée d'alcool suivi attentivement par les yeux de Rogers. Alors, c'était tout ? Ils comptaient agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tony attendait que Steve morde pour pouvoir surenchérir et attaquer, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer de nouveaux problèmes de la part de Pepper, mais le blond ne semblait pas d'humeur à sortir les crocs ce soir. Alors, ils se regardèrent, verre à la main dans un silence gênant. Un peu plus loin, Pepper observait le spectacle et fit comprendre, avec le pouvoir de ses yeux, à Tony qu'elle était fière de lui. Celui-ci soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Je vais chercher à boire avec Sam, tu nous accompagnes Buck ?"_

_"Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin d'être trois pour aller.."_

_"Il vient" _le coupa Wilson.

Et après avoir attrapé le bras de Barnes, les trois mousquetaires s'en allèrent dont deux avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Laissant face à face Steve et Tony, muet, ils ne se regardaient pas, même si Steve s'autorisait parfois un rapide coup oeil sur le brun.

_"Vous êtes plus bavard sur les réseaux sociaux" _tenta t-il finalement.

_"Je vous retourne la remarque."_

Il haussa les sourcils.

_"Je ne fais que vous répondre."_

_"Et moi m'exprimer."_

Énervant. C'est le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Steve lorsqu'il avait pus interagir avec Tony Stark pour la première fois. Et c'était également le sentiment qui s'emparait actuellement de son corps. Il était, de plus, agacé par son répondant et l'air supérieur qu'il dégageait. Pour dire les choses en peu de mots : l'être et la personnalité du brun importunaient au plus haut point Steve. Mais l'énervement lui avait été interdit ce soir, par Peggy, son agent. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle sur le fait que se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde avec Tony ne serait pas une bonne idée. Alors, il se contenta d'observer le brun, avec un fort mépris.

_"Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, comme ça?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que j'ai réponse à tout?"_

_"Je ne sais pas. Les paroles semblent vous venir très rapidement à la bouche."_

Il sourit, c'était le premier auquel Steve avait eut droit et surement le dernier (pour ce soir en tout cas). Cependant, ce sourire révélait plus de moquerie et de prétention (au reflet de sa personnalité) que de la sincérité. Steve passa outre et arqua un sourcil. L'envie d'une potentielle discussion sérieuse avec le brun avait déserter son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_"C'est l'image que je renvois, j'imagine."_

La soirée se termina sur une note plutôt calme. Steve avait finalement quitté Tony pour rejoindre Natasha et Tony, lui, était retourné avec James, Bucky et Sam qui lui offrirent d'ailleurs pendant un bon quart d'heure la liste des "nombreuses" qualités de Steve. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier lui offrait un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais pas une seconde il ne s'est dit qu'il était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne. Bien évidemment que non, ça n'était pas typique d'un Stark. Avoir passé la soirée sans finir saoul l'était par contre, et il en était fier.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeudi 14 Janvier 2016.

_"Réveilles-toi Tony!"_

Le brun fronça les sourcils et dès lors que son agent eut tiré les rideaux, il grogna et se cacha les yeux grâce à l'un de ses oreillers. Elle était très envahissante en ce moment, il devrait songer à lui construire une petite maison, voisine à la sienne, histoire qu'elle arrête de le déranger en permanence.

_"Je suis réveillé, pas la peine d'animer tout le cirque."_

_"Monsieur Stark va-t-il nous faire l'honneur de sortir de son lit, aujourd'hui ?"_

Tony grimaça. Elle l'avait réveillé alors que son planning était vide et maintenant, elle le forçait à poser ses somptueux pieds sur le carrelage gelé de sa chambre. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, il soupira.

_"Laisse moi tranquille." _il attrapa finalement son téléphone, qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et fit mine de chercher quelque chose_ "Tiens donc, mon agenda m'indique journée sieste. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir et vite, mon agent déteste que je ne suive pas mon emploi du temp à la lettre."_

Sur ces mots, il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais Pepper n'avait pas décidé de lui lâcher les baskets... pour être plus précis : c'était la couette qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher ce matin. Tony ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, fâché.

_"Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de toucher à ma couette, c'est une technique interdite."_

_"Non, c'est la technique du : Tony tu as un casting dans moins de deux heures donc tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher."_

_"J'ai un quoi?"_

_"Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.." _dit-elle en laissant tomber la couette.

Tony la regarda avec ébahissement et elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_"Sors de ce lit."_

Cette fois-ci, le milliardaire s'exécuta et ce, sans broncher. Une grande victoire pour son agent qui quitta finalement l'immense pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Tony ne perdit pas une seconde, à peine sorti de la douche, il enfila son plus beau costume et avala quelque chose avant de quitter son domicile. Pepper l'attendait, une fois de plus, dans la voiture. Elle passait un peu sa vie à l'attendre.

_"J'espère que tu connais au moins ton texte un peu... Je sais que tu as l'habitude qu'on te fasse beaucoup d'exception parce que tu es.. Tony Stark. Mais je connais bien leurs équipes et ça ne marchera pas avec eux. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, tu as intérêt à faire valoir ta place."_

Il soupira, et sortit un papier de sa poche. C'était le fameux texte. Il tenait sur une page, Pepper espérait donc qu'il le connaisse sur le bout du doigt.

_"Je le connais parfaitement, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je ne suis plus un enfant, même si me traites comme tel."_

_"Ça n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de gérer ta vie tout seul."_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle marquait un point, mais il n'allait pas le lui accorder aussi facilement. Pepper était allée trop loin ce matin en s'introduisant dans sa chambre de la sorte. Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était dans une voiture qui l'emmenait vers un casting. Après tout il n'était que neuf heures du matin.

_"C'est quoi le nom du film, déjà?"_

_"The Avengers."_

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ça sonnait mal. Les vengeurs ? C'était encore pire. Il décida de ne pas prêter plus d'attention au titre, c'était un rôle. Et après une si longue pause, il n'était pas réellement en mesure de se plaindre.

—

Un pied posé sur le goudron, il se trouvait enfin devant l'immeuble qui devait accueillir son premier screen test. Il était relativement peu nerveux, en lisant la petite feuille il avait pu se rendre compte que le personnage d'Iron Man, qui était celui pour qui il devait auditionner, lui collait parfaitement à la peau. C'est à peine s'il aurait eut besoin de jouer un rôle.

Il passa par l'ascenseur et se surprit à croiser Natasha Romanoff dans celui-ci. Il avait déjà partagé plusieurs plateaux de tournage avec elle. Il la reconnaissait également comme une amie de Rogers. Elle était très doué et d'après ce que Tony avait pu lire : elle avait déjà remporté plusieurs oscars. Ça n'était pas étonnant.

_"Stark ?" _elle marqua une pause_ "Laisse moi deviner.. Iron Man."_

_"Le rôle me correspond tant que ça?"_

_"Ce serait mentir de répondre que non."_

Elle lui adressa tout de même un sourire avant de descendre au troisième étage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui retourner la question. De toute façon, auquel cas il obtiendrait le rôle, il serait surement amené à la revoir. La question n'aura plus besoin d'être posée à ce moment-là.

Il descendit finalement à son tour un étage au-dessus. Le couloir était rempli de monde, c'était rassurant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dix-neuf ans à nouveau. Mais le sentiment disparut bien vite quand une jeune femme vint à lui.

_"Monsieur Stark, je vous en prie suivez moi."_

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et fut redirigé vers une petite salle où un homme, aux cheveux gris, ainsi qu'une femme avaient les yeux plongés dans des papiers. Tony observa les décors, il avait l'impression de faire face aux quatre murs de son salon. C'était une décoration très épurée.

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui se décidèrent finalement à lui quémander un peu de leur attention. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

_"Monsieur Stark ! C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer."_

_"Et moi donc."_

Après ce qu'il appelait "la longue éloge du réalisateur", Tony eut enfin joué ses scènes. La fameuse femme, qui était au côté du réalisateur quand il était rentré, l'avait épaulé en jouant le rôle de l'assistante d'Iron Man. Elle lui rappelait vaguement Pepper : autoritaire et énervante sur les bords.

Et c'est seulement après quelques minutes de prises qu'on l'informa que le rôle était surement le sien. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi rapide. Il fut même invité à continuer les essais avec un autre acteur, ce qu'il eut (évidemment) poliment accepté. Son après-midi était libre de toute façon, ça n'était pas quelques heures de plus qui allaient tout chambouler.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait le nez plongé dans des papiers, il relisait la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer avec l'acteur, qu'il attendait. Le réalisateur l'avait autorisé à garder le papier dans sa main durant l'essai mais Tony n'aimait procéder de la sorte, alors il essayait avec tant de bien que de mal de mémoriser son texte. Mais ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Il le laissa tomber et se releva pour saluer la personne qui avait faits son entrée dans la pièce.

Une déglutition. C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire avant de réaliser l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait faite en auditionnant pour le rôle du célèbre Iron Man. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement accepter que non, ça n'était pas un rêve. Steve Rogers se tenait face à lui, un air toujours aussi dénigrant planté sur le visage. Il lui tendit à nouveau sa main et Tony répondît avec politesse. Tout d'un coup, l'envie de performer à nouveau dans un film s'envola. Mais le brun décida tout de même de faire bonne figure, au moins durant le casting, pour ne pas se mettre Pepper à dos.

_"Très bien, vous êtes prêt ? Monsieur Stark, vous ne prenez pas le texte ?"_

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas besoin."_

Le réalisateur admit une expression étonnée mais ne remit pas en question les habilités du brun à pouvoir performer sans un bout de papier. Steve, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'effectuer un simple hochement de tête positif.

_"Très bien, dans ce cas-là c'est quand vous voulez."_

Les deux acteurs prirent leurs position. Tony fut le premier à prendre la parole, son personnage s'avance vers le milieu de la pièce..

_**"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole? Saved New York?" **_Il hausse le ton, énervé _**"Recall that?"**_

_**"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it."**_

Tony marque une pause, avec une expression faciale sérieuse et grave. Il est suivit attentivement par Steve qui semble chercher dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir.

_**"We're the Avengers, we can bust arms dealers the live long day but that up there that's... that's the endgame. How are you guys planning on beating that ?"**_

_**"Together."**_

C'est, cette fois-ci, l'expression de Steve qui est grave. Tony avance de quelque pas, ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux de Steve, il semble profondément boulversé.

_**"We'll lose."**_

_**"And we'll do that together too."**_

_"Et.. coupé. C'était parfait vraiment"_

Tony laissa échapper un soupir et se rapprocha du réalisateur, en prenant soin d'éviter les beaux yeux bleus à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne se l'avouait pas encore, mais le contact visuel qu'il avait partagé avec Rogers l'avait profondément troublé, ça rendait surement l'interprétation de son rôle encore plus crédible. De toute façon, à défaut d'être talentueux, il était beau. Et ça, Tony ne pouvait le contredire. Steve, quant à lui, suivit les mouvements du brun et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, dans un silence étouffant qu'aucun n'osait rompre.

_"Vous avez vraiment le rôle dans votre sang, c'est impressionnant pour votre première prise."_

Le blond souria poliment et le remercia Phil, le réalisateur. Tony se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

_"Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. C'était un excellent travail, Maria s'occupera de contacter vos agents. Au revoir, messieurs."_

—

Deux poignées de main serrées, et ils étaient désormais tous deux dans le couloir, devant l'ascenseur. Tony pianota quelque chose sur son téléphone, il appelait surement son chauffeur pour le prévenir qu'il descendait. Steve, quant à lui, fixait les étages descendre. Le temps paraissait si long lorsqu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Stark, c'était encore pire de savoir que le sentiment était clairement partagé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement et les deux hommes se rentrèrent dedans. Évidemment. Tony soupira d'exaspération et entra dans l'ascenseur tandis que Steve s'était poussé, embarrassé. Il déposa un pied dans l'escalier à son tour, et tâcha de garder une distance raisonnable avec le milliardaire. Il ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser une fois de plus.

_"Est-ce qu'on va sérieusement continuer à se haïr toute notre vie?"_

Tony tourna la tête, intrigué, mais ne répondit pas.

_"C'mon, vous ne pouvez pas nous donner une chance?"_

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé.

_"J'ai l'impression que le sujet divague."_

Steve fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre.

_"Évidemment, vous aimez tourner les choses dans le sens qui vous arrange."_

_"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on pense à la même chose ?"_

Steve Souria puis soupira. Stark aimait jouer, et c'était d'autant plus facile avec lui. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit finalement et laissa sortir Steve et Tony, cette fois-ci sans difficulté. Ils se suivirent et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, Happy attendait déjà Tony. Steve, lui, ne se faisait attendre par personne. Il avait songé à passer son après-midi avec Natasha quand elle en aurait fini. Tony se décida finalement à faire face à son futur partenaire, il luit offrit un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture.

_"À bientôt, Steve."_


End file.
